dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Echostar, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Echostar page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bond em7 (Talk) 15:11, December 22, 2011 Character Your character has been sorted into Gryffindor. Please create your character page Teresa Waters when you get the chance. Also create your roleplaying talk template Template:Echostar so you can roleplay. The template guide page is here. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble The basic code is here: } |text= } }} You just need to fill it out, then copy it to Template:Echostar. Then you'll use it like this: If you need anything else, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I found your Talk Bubble page, and deleted it, and moved your talk bubble to the correct template page, so you can use it as I outlined above. Here's what it looks like: Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorting Hey this is Potter 4me. You edited my sorting form and wrote "Techincally it's not my choice, but my guess is Ravenclaw". Soo....am i sorted or what? what do u mean its techincally not ur choice? whos choice is it?Potter 4me 04:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Which Wand Quiz 1. Would you consider yourself a 'great' witch or wizard? Sort of 2. Is non-verbal spell work very important to you? Yes 3. Is it important for you to have an immensely powerful wand? No 4. Are you ambitious? Not realy 5. Are you interested in a rare wand? Kinda 6. Are you well-loved? I guess 7. Are you charming? I guess 8. Are you interested in an immensely loyal wand? Yes 9. Are you stubborn or determined? No 10. Are you arrogant? No 11. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for charm work? Yes 12. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for dueling? Kinda 13. Are you strong-minded? A little 14. Are you wise and understanding? A little (But if means I'm a ravenclaw in house quizzes yes) 15. Do you have good instincts and intuition? I don't know 16. Do you have a history of overcoming hardship? Ummm 17. Do you practice good self-control? Yes 18. Are you fond of luxury and material items? No 19. Do you have a great sense of justice? Kinda 20. Are you strong and courageous? *Shrugs* 21. Are you bold? I don't know 22. Are you self-sacrificing? Only for things that are worth it. 23. Are you mischievous? A little 24. Are you playful? I can be 25. Do you believe in the phrase 'Be yourself'? Yes 26. Do you uphold strong principles or moral values? Yes 27. Do you believe you have a special destiny? Sorta 28. Are you faithful and trustworthy? Yes 29. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for transfiguration? Nah 30. Are you talented? ? 31. Do you have a complex or intriguing personality? I guess? 32. Are you good with managing your feelings? No (Will start crying randomly) 33. Do you have a hot temper? Maybey 34. Do you have a single, pure passion? ? (Do you mean my crush?) 35. Are you insecure? I'm not shure 36. Do you have any hidden talents? Yes I have magic powers! 37. Are you lazy? No 38. Do you like nature? Sort of 39. Are you curious or adventurous? Yes 40. Are you weak in terms of your physical health? No 41. Do you have a loose grip? Kinda 42. Are you warm-hearted? Yes 43. Are you generous? Very 44. Are you popular? No 45. Are you well-respected? ? 46. Do you have any interest at all in Dark magic? No 47. Are you independent? No realy 48. Are you often perceived as a loner? I don't know 49. Are you honest? Very 50. Do you have any interest in creating spells? Yes 51. Do you usually make the right choices? I think so 52. Are you lucky? A little 53. Are you physically attractive? Mabye a little? 54. Do you care more about the outside of a person than the inside? No 55. Do you daydream often? Yes 56. Are you a Seer or related to a Seer? Nope 57. Are you skilled in Legamincey? Not a chance 58. Are you firm? ? 59. Do you have a firm grip? No 60. Are you highly intelligent? I think so 61. Do you have great potential? Yes!!! 62. Have you even seen death? No 63. Are you afraid of death or anyone dying? 2nd one I'm not PERSONLY afraid of dying. 64. Are you related to veela? No.... 65. Would you consider yourself very ordinary? NOT A CHANCE! 66. How tall are you (measurement, not yes or no)? 5'4 or 5'5. 16:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Skystar''Bold text''[[Media:Link title]] Your result: Laurel, Unicorn Hair, 9 3/4" Echostar 21:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Candygirl21489 21:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This is Xtramagic Roman and I wanted to say hi and that I love the RPG's you guy's make P.S. I love warrior's series too!!! -Xtramagic Roman How do you get the character bubble and a picture of your character Kunai62 00:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Warren Warcrest A.K.A Kunai62 Permission Request You are now a rollback and chat mod. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 02:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi there. I'm not sure what you mean by blood status. Please explain? !Ṃěṭáṛđί at Hey, I'm Potterlover13. I'm so sorry for messing up your quiz. I was confused on how to copy it. Thanks for the results though! Sorry about that. Thanks! You are soooo nice! Have you ever been to my Character's page? It's Adaysie Hart. Bye! :) Hey Echo, You need to be a rollback to sort new students, which you are, so you are welcome to help! I will show you how one day this week, and thanks so much! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 20:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the sorting!!!!! I do not know how to repay you for this. Thank You so much! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 02:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Professor Kirk's Birthday is up. --~Peislandgal 16:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hey sorry if im bothering you but, i love your character pages!!! :) Hey, it looks like you tried to do your last rp as Teresa, but the talk bubble was Ashley's Sing about a song Oh wait, oh no it goes too long. 20:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC)